Card Tips:Phantom Blaster Dragon (Break Ride)
*This card can be searched by Blaster Javelin and Fullbau Brave. *If you really intend to use this card, you'll just need 2 cards in your soul. As you can use this card as a part of the cost. *As this unit is designed to lessen Phantom Blaster Overlord's heavy cost, those two will work well together. *You can quickly fetch a fodder for Stride when you ride this card. **As for another option, this card's second skill will easily give you an option to Break Ride on its own copy (and fetch another card from your deck), giving you versatility of Break Ride and Stride in the same deck. *This card will work well with Gust Blaster Dragon, as Gust Blaster can power up on his own (even giving himself multiple criticals), and Break Ride will give it a Glory skill, making any Perfect Guards useless. **Do note that you will need at least one Promising Knight, David or Pitch Black Sage, Charon in order to pay all the cost. *It is possible to use this card with Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss" which will give you two powerful attacks. ** In order to fully utilize this card's skill with Abyss for maximum potential, follow these steps: *** Break Ride Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss" over this card and perform Legion. *** After attacking with your rearguards, attack with your vanguard that is boosted by Judgebau Revenger and retire Pitch Black Sage, Charon along with another unit for the Break Ride skill. *** The attack has to hit so you can use Judgebau Revenger to superior call another Pitch Black Sage, Charon and Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter (calling Dark Heart Trumpeter works as well). Then use Trumpeter to superior call another unit (should you use Dark Bond Trumpter you will need to call a Revenger unit). *** At the end of the battle, retire three Revenger units for Abyss and stand your vanguard. *** The superior called units can then be retired when attacking with your vanguard again to use the Break Ride skill once more. *** Do note that if you use Dark Heart Trumpeter for this combo you require a Generation Break 1, so it is advised to Stride the turn before you ride over the Break Ride. ** If you just need the break ride skill once, you'll need at least one Promising Knight, David or Pitch Black Sage, Charon in order to pay all the cost. *Since Revenger, Dragruler Phantom utilizes a relatively cheaper cost for its Limit Break, and not limited to once per turn, you can Break Ride it on top of this card, uses its Limit Break up to five times, then attack while activating the Break Ride skill. At max, you will swing with 71k alone, and can't be Perfect Guarded, while your opponent is most probably will be at 5 damage. **Do note that you will need many fodders while doing this. *Although this option is considered to be less than favorable, you could also try using the original alongside the Break Ride version (do keep in mind that you can only run between 4 of 'Phantom Blaster Dragon' as both versions share the exact same name). ** Use a combination of multiple Pitch Black Sage, Charon and Promising Knight, David to minimize the amount of units needed to sacrifice to use the original's skill twice, then call at least 3 rear-guards (or two if you have another David/Charon) to fufill the condition for the Break Ride skill when attacking. *** Provided you have 5 face-up damage when you Break Ride the original Phantom Blaster Dragon over the Break Ride version, you could use Sharp Fang Witch, Fodla or Scornful Knight, Gyva (if you Stride at least once)/Skull Witch, Nemain to make things easier to grab the fodder you need. Category:Tips